


Part of Your World

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Series: CM AU's [3]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Adachi as Prince Eric, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Fujisaki as The Sea Witch (but she's good i promise), Kurosawa as Ariel, M/M, took elements from the story and the disney movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Kurosawa is a mermaid that falls in love with a human prince
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: CM AU's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111196
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Hans Christian Anderson: uh hi taking your gay analogy story and making it actually gay. No idea what you'd think of it but.....thanks for the story.

Kurosawa knew what he was doing was foolish, but he couldn’t help it as he swam closer to the boat, his powerful tail quickly bringing him closer. 

“Adachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, you need a girlfriend,” Kurosawa heard as he got as close as he dared. “Did you hear that there are merpeople around here? Maybe one of them will be your princess, since you keep rejecting the princesses of the land.”

“Senpai, you can’t possibly believe in mermaids.” 

Kurosawa had to tilt his head at that one. He and his indigo tail with gold fins had to disagree with that statement.

“No, but it would be interesting if they did, wouldn’t it be?” 

“Senpai, please leave me alone,” was the response. 

“On your thirtieth birthday? Nonsense! We have to celebrate!” 

Kurosawa smiled, knowing that soon all the lanterns released every year on Prince Adachi’s birthday would be released soon. He had always seen the lanterns but hadn’t known they were for Adachi until seven years ago, when he had accidentally been in the area and seen Adachi being celebrated. While at first he hadn’t thought anything of the prince, Adachi had taken a special place in Kurosawa’s heart when he had gone out of his way to rescue a kitten that had fallen overboard. Once Kurosawa was looking for it, he saw how kind the prince could be and fell in love. While it was frowned upon for mermaids to fall in love with humans, Kurosawa couldn’t help it. 

“Yuichi!” Kurosawa whipped his head around, knowing only his sister called him that, with no honorifics, as he was the Crown Prince of the Sea. 

“Aneki!” he hissed, looking up to the boat to see if anyone had noticed them. 

“Is  _ this  _ where you’ve been slipping off to all these years??” his sister, known to most as Princess Yumiko, asked. 

Kurosawa didn’t answer, instead looking up to see if the lanterns were being released yet. However, instead of seeing lovely lanterns being released into a sea of stars, he saw heavy, dark clouds. 

“Yuichi, are you listening to me? It’s best to not get mixed up with humans, the consequences could be dire. Dire!” 

Almost as if the universe was listening, there was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder not even a second later, the clouds dumping out sheets of rain. Kurosawa could barely make out the sound of the sailors yelling, as well as Adachi’s dog, Onigiri, barking. He looked over for his sister, seeing her tail dive into the sea. He sighed in relief, knowing she would be getting herself out of the storm. But the Prince...Kurosawa knew that as a prince, Adachi would be looked after, but he couldn’t help but worry either way. 

**_CRACK_ **

Kurosawa whipped around to see that a bolt of lightning had struck the boat, causing chaos as the sails caught fire. Kurosawa blinked water out of his eyes, wanting to help but unsure how to. He watched as the sailors got into a lifeboat, but couldn’t see Adachi in it. 

“ADACHI!! LEAVE THE DOG, YOU ARE THE PRINCE!”

Kurosawa gasped, knowing that Adachi was selfless and would absolutely save the dog over himself. 

“Onigiri!! C’mon, please!” Kurosawa could somehow hear Adachi, although he wasn’t sure if it was because mermaids had slightly better senses than humans or just because he was so in love with Adachi. He watched as Adachi caught the big dog, throwing the poor animal to the life boat before diving off the ship, which was rapidly sinking. Kurosawa gasped in horror when Adachi hit a piece of wreckage and started going down. Kurosawa knew that none of the sailors in the lifeboat could help him, not with this storm and not with the ship on fire. He quickly went to Adachi, using his tail to high tail it out of sight. 

* * *

Kurosawa stayed by Adachi all night, feeling slightly guilty about holding him in his arms, but needing Adachi to stay warm. The storm had left as quickly as it had come, but Kurosawa knew it would be a while for anyone to be able to find Adachi. Adachi’s white shirt clung to him, having come undone from his pants, yellow belt holding them up. Kurosawa thought he had never seen anyone so good-looking, even with Adachi’s bangs clinging to his forehead. He found out that Adachi was a fitful sleeper, often tossing and turning, making it difficult for Kurosawa to sleep, but he didn’t mind. 

As the sun came up, Adachi started waking up. 

“...where am I?” he asked groggily. 

“Safe,” Kurosawa said simply. “The storm was bad, so I brought you here.”

Adachi looked up at Kurosawa, who was trying his best to keep the sun out of Adachi’s eyes. 

“I’ve never seen you be-” an excited “woof” from Adachi’s dog startled the both of them, Kurosawa taking the opportunity to slip back into the sea. He watched, hidden behind a rock, as Adachi’s advisor came with Onigiri, and gently led the prince away from the beach. 

“You’re lucky to have survived, Adachi! Who saved you, a mermaid, perhaps?” 

“Urabe-san, please!” Kurosawa could hear Adachi protest as he left, internally glowing when he saw that Adachi turned back one last time to check for him. He sighed and flipped back into the sea. 

* * *

“Yuichi, why are you sighing so much? What’s gotten into you?” Yumiko asked two weeks later. 

“Nothing,” Kurosawa said, making his face blank. 

“You better not be thinking of that human again, Yuichi. You know we can’t associate with them. There are many cute mermaids down here, or mermans if that’s more your taste. But no humans!”

“Yes, Aneki,” Kurosawa replied mechanically, but internally his mind was whirling with ideas. Wasn’t there a Sea Witch that could help him? He frowned, trying to remember. 

“Yuichi, are you listening to me??” Yumiko asked.

“Not in the slightest,” Kurosawa responded. 

* * *

Kurosawa gulped, having found the lair of the Sea Witch. Even though the place looked inviting, with small glowing jellyfish languidly floating around, he was still nervous about the whole ordeal. But he wanted to be closer to Adachi, so he swam in.

“Hello?” he called out. 

“Hello, what brings you here?” Kurosawa spun around towards the voice, finding that kind-looking jellyfish mermaid was the source of it. 

“Madame Sea Witch?” Kurosawa asked, slightly confused. He had heard terrible rumors that were not adding up with the mermaid in front of him. She had a rounder face, her bangs framing it nicely. Her hair had a braid, but was mostly down. Instead of the usual fish tail, she was part moon jellyfish, gently treading as she studied Kurosawa. The gossamer of her tail extended all the way up to her neck, while her arms appeared to be covered in lace. 

“Please, call me Fujisaki, Kurosawa-kun,” she said. 

“How do you know my name, Fujisaki-san?” Kurosawa asked, forgetting that he was the Crown Prince of the Sea. 

She laughed, not unkindly, just a gentle reminder that Kurosawa could make mistakes as well, despite being seemingly perfect.

“What do you wish for, Kurosawa-kun?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“How do you know I wish for something?” 

“You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t,” Fujisaki said simply. “But I must warn you: despite all I try, all magic comes with a price. I help as much as I can, but it’s mostly up to you to get what you desire.” 

“I want to become human,” Kurosawa blurted out. 

“Why?” Fujisaki asked, her hand on her chin, looking like she was considering every word he said. 

“There’s a prince…” Kurosawa immediately wished he hadn’t said that, although Fujisaki didn’t look judgemental, just thoughtful. 

“Yes, I think I have a potion that will work. But I must warn you, Kurosawa-san, there are several consequences and a time limit that are out of my control. I’ve tried to tweak it, but these are the least harmful consequences that give you a chance.” 

“What are they?” Kurosawa asked. He was pretty sure he could handle anything, as long as he was given a chance to be with Adachi. 

“You can’t talk--or write.Your feet will feel like they are being carved by knives with each step, although no one will be able to tell. If you don’t get him to love you in twenty-eight days, you will become a mermaid again  _ and  _ you won’t be able to ever see him again. The magic won’t allow it. However, if that happens, you’ll get your voice back, since it will be kept in a shell.” 

Kurosawa listened and nodded. No voice would be difficult, but he could manage. Knives for feet didn’t sound fun either, but he would do more for Adachi. The difficult thing would be the time limit, but it could have been worse. Twenty-eight days was nearly a month. It could have been something ridiculous, like only three days. 

“I’ll do it,” Kurosawa said, his mind made up.

“Rokkaku-kun?” Fujisaki called. A young merman swam up, his scales appropriately hexagon shaped. 

“Yes, Fujisaki-san?” he asked, looking over Kurosawa curiously. 

“Can you please bring the human potion, please?” 

“Of course!” Rokkaku said, sounding excited before swimming off to find it. 

Fujisaki watched him go, looking thoughtful. “You know...I think since Rokkaku-kun is my apprentice, he might be able to go up with you.” 

“Go up...with me?” Kurosawa was confused. If he had to take a potion, why didn’t Rokkaku? 

“He needs practice, and some real world experience would do him good. Since he’s apprenticing with magic, he gets a pass on needing a potion to turn human, which I don’t understand either, other than magic works in mysterious ways.”

Kurosawa frowned but otherwise remained silent. He hoped Rokkaku would stay out of his way. 

“Here you go, Fujisaki-san!” Rokkaku came back with a potion in a star-shaped bottle. Fujisaki accepted it and gave it to Kurosawa. 

“Drink this on the beach, Kurosawa-kun, but first, I need to capture your voice.” Fujisaki took a small yellow conch shell off a nearby shelf. 

“How do I do that?” Kurosawa’s question was answered as his voice appeared as a glowing ball of light and started rising out of his throat. 

“Keep talking, Kurosawa-kun. Talk about your prince, if that will help.” Fujisaki’s smile was kind, so Kurosawa talked about all the things he could think of about Adachi as the glowing ball left his mouth and went into the shell. Fujisaki took the shell and placed it back on the shelf. 

“Well, good luck, Kurosawa-kun. If Adachi-kun is as good as you said, you should have no problem getting him,” Fujisaki said. 

Kurosawa nodded and bowed, no longer able to talk. He clutched the star-shaped bottle in his hands as he swam towards the beach he had taken Adachi too, praying that this would work. He got to the beach, uncorking the bottle and taking a deep breath before drinking it. The potion, while pleasant tasting, felt like a knife carving up his throat, and Kurosawa fainted after finishing it. 

* * *

“It can’t be, no way…” Kurosawa opened his eyes, feeling groggy. Someone was erratically patting his chest, and he wanted to know who. When he saw that it was Adachi, he sat up, startling Adachi, who fell backwards. Kurosawa reached out to try and save him, making Adachi squeak. A sail that had been covering Kurosawa’s lower half slid down, and for some reason it was making Adachi blush. 

“Did you wash up here?” Adachi asked, who was now avoiding Kurosawa’s gaze. He was wearing the same outfit as when Kurosawa had saved him, and Kurosawa thought he looked wonderful. Kurosawa nodded, making Adachi frown. Kurosawa frowned as well, wondering what was making Adachi unhappy. Beside them, Onigiri was sniffing a tide pool, and Kurosawa wondered if the dog was the reason Adachi was at the beach at all. 

“Can you talk?” Adachi looked hopeful, which raised Kurosawa’s spirits, but he shook his head, since his voice was currently trapped in a shell. Adachi looked disappointed, which surprised Kurosawa. 

“Guess you aren’t the one who rescued me, then.” 

Kurosawa slumped, wondering how he was going to make Adachi realize he was indeed the one who saved him. 

* * *

Kurosawa wasn’t sure why Adachi was so insistent that he wear the sail around his waist, but Kurosawa would do anything for Adachi, so he obeyed. He was taken to the palace, where he was taken away from Adachi to be washed and scrubbed. He didn’t know what the servants were doing with him and his hair, but they brushed it away from his face and put something in it so it stayed in place. They dressed him in an outfit that reminded him of his tail, the long “vest” having shiny strips of indigo. Kurosawa was a little confused on why there were so many layers, but found he enjoyed wearing the outfit when he saw himself in the mirror. Hopefully this would convince Adachi he was the one for him. He followed a tittering maid to a room with a long table, Adachi and his advisor sitting at the end of it. Fortunately for Kurosawa, it was the end near the door. Adachi’s dog saw Kurosawa and came running up, sniffing Kurosawa and licking him. 

“Onigiri, come here!” Adachi called, and the dog happily obeyed, sitting down and resting its large head on Adachi’s lap. When he got a better look at Kurosawa, he had to do a double-take, Kurosawa noticed with a satisfied smile. 

“Sorry about Onigiri, he can be a bit of a goofball,” Adachi explained. Kurosawa quirked his eyebrows up, privately thinking the dog was helpful in getting him closer to Adachi. 

“So you’re the one who Adachi found on the beach,” Adachi’s advisor drawled. “Adachi, make sure to show him around. Maybe you’ll help him find ‘the mysterious guy who saved him.’”

Kurosawa felt his hackles raise, but Adachi just looked mildly annoyed and embarrassed. 

“Urabe-san!” Adachi hissed, causing the advisor to smirk before dropping the topic. Kurosawa just watched Adachi as the three of them ate, Kurosawa mimicking the two humans with the utensils, forcing himself to not drop the two sticks he was using to eat the unfamiliar yet delicious food. 

* * *

The next day, Kurosawa was taken to see part of the kingdom, gamely keeping up with Adachi as his feet hurt more with every step. But seeing Adachi relax the farther away he got from the kingdom made every painful step worth it. Adachi showed him the local attractions, Kurosawa enjoying the different things to see. Even though he couldn’t talk, he knew he was pretty expressive, although he wasn’t sure Adachi picked up on all of his expressions. Adachi had given him a matching outfit, making Kurosawa internally glow with happiness. Even if Adachi thought he wasn’t the one to save him, Kurosawa was happy to have this. The day went by quickly, and Kurosawa was tired but content when he went to sleep.

* * *

Kurosawa wasn’t sure why he was surprised when Rokkaku popped up a week later, but he was when he did. He had shown up when the two of them were at the beach, startling Adachi badly enough that he had fallen down. Rokkaku had explained he was Kurosawa’s servant, and Kurosawa had had to nod and act like that was the truth. The good thing about that interaction was that it gave Adachi Kurosawa’s name, but that was about the only thing.

In private, Rokkaku explained that Fujisaki had sent him up to help Kurosawa, although with what he wasn’t entirely sure. Kurosawa had stared at him, but without a voice, he couldn’t tell him exactly what Rokkaku was there for. Rokkaku had brought the conch shell with Kurosawa’s voice, keeping it on a string around his neck, and Kurosawa didn’t know why. All he knew was that with Rokkaku there, it was harder to be alone with Adachi. He had an uncanny ability to show up when the two of them were getting closer, and Kurosawa didn’t understand why Fujisaki had sent him at all. However, Adachi seemed to think it was okay, and was slowly relaxing around the both of them. Kurosawa wasn’t sure if it was because there was a buffer between him and his intense feelings or if Adachi just thought it was funny that Rokkaku had the worst timing of anyone in the universe. 

* * *

Two weeks in, Adachi invited Kurosawa to a lagoon, only him. Usually he asked over the breakfast table, if they went out at all, yet this time he had asked in Kurosawa’s room. Many days, Adachi was happier to stay inside, drawing in his down time. He often met with other members of royalty, all of whom looked at Kurosawa in more awe than anything, usually ignoring Adachi in the process. Kurosawa wished he had his voice so that he could tell them to pay attention to Adachi, but he was forced to suffer in silence. But when Adachi was done and invited the royals and Kurosawa to walk in the gardens or something, Kurosawa nodded yes, wondering if it was obvious to the others how much he was in love with the Crown Prince. However, this was just going to be the two of them. Kurosawa’s heart was beating loudly as Adachi rowed the boat with surprising strength. He tried to take over, but Adachi refused to let him, giggling at Kurosawa’s pouting face. When they were in the middle of the lagoon, Adachi stopped the boat, looking at Kurosawa intently. 

“I don’t know who you are, Kurosawa, but you...you’ve been changing my life,” Adachi started, his eyes darting around. “I know you think you do nothing, but I see how you make sure the royals who come over treat me well, even without a voice. If it wasn’t for the fact that I know the person who saved me was out there, somewhere…” Adachi’s voice trailed off. Kurosawa wanted to roll his eyes, but he could never roll his eyes at Adachi. It wasn’t Adachi’s fault that he didn’t have a voice at the moment. Still, Kurosawa  _ did  _ notice that Adachi was starting to look at Kurosawa’s lips, his actions not quite matching up with his words. Kurosawa’s heartbeat started rising, hoping against hope Adachi would gather the courage. He would kiss Adachi himself, but he had a feeling that the magic wouldn’t consider that enough, and he never wanted to force Adachi into something he didn’t want. Adachi moved in closer, his eyes still wide, but still flickering down to Kurosawa’s mouth. Kurosawa started closing his eyes, Adachi’s breath close enough to feel. 

“Kurosawa-san!! Adachi-san!! Urabe-san said you two had gone out, I didn’t realize he meant this lagoon!” Rokkaku’s voice, coming from a nearby bridge, startled the two of them enough that they tipped over the boat. Sputtering, Kurosawa and Adachi righted the boat and got back in, seaweed in both of their hair. Rokkaku watched in bemusement, running down to help once the two of them reached the shore. 

“I’m sorry, Kurosawa-san, Adachi-san, I hadn’t realized you two had gotten so close!” Rokkaku kept chattering cheerfully, not noticing Kurosawa’s frustrated expression. Out of the corner of his eye, though, Kurosawa could see a small fond smile on Adachi’s lips. 

* * *

With the third week coming up, Kurosawa was starting to feel the pressure. His feet hurt, and while the magic was supposed to cover the fact that all his grace came at a price, Adachi had somehow noticed and insisted that Kurosawa get some rest, sitting in Kurosawa’s room and drawing at his desk. However, as Kurosawa sat at his desk, reading, he could hear Adachi sniffling. He frowned, knowing a cold had been going through the castle. As a mermaid, he was pretty sure he was immune from human diseases. He went over to check on Adachi, putting his hand on his forehead. Kurosawa knew he was often cool to the touch because of his half-fish blood, but Adachi felt warmer than usual. Kurosawa frowned, and picked Adachi up, putting him on the bed. He went to the maid quarters, finding towels and a bowl of water. When he came back, Adachi was sleeping fitfully. Kurosawa quickly dipped a towel in the water, wringing it out like he had seen the maids do for their sick children. When the cool towel was on Adachi’s forehead, he quickly settled down. Kurosawa knew he should probably tell Urabe or someone, but being here for Adachi felt more important. He knew that the cold was mild, with everyone who caught it getting better in a day or two. He watched as Adachi reached out, and when Kurosawa tried to put his hand back down, Adachi took Kurosawa’s hand and held it tightly. Kurosawa figured it had to be because his hand was cool, but he was still extremely happy that Adachi was with him. For the rest of the day and much of the night, Kurosawa helped Adachi feel better, not leaving his side. 

The next morning Kurosawa woke up when Adachi gently shook him. He had fallen asleep sitting on the side of the bed, and Adachi looked concerned. 

“C’mon Kurosawa, we have to get breakfast,” Adachi said quietly. Kurosawa nodded and got up, wincing as the familiar knives dug into his feet. 

* * *

Kurosawa was starting to panic. He only had a few days left, and while Adachi had most certainly gotten closer, he had not tried to kiss Kurosawa again. Kurosawa wasn’t sure if he could stand not ever seeing Adachi again, not after the few weeks he had had with him. Adachi was just so kind, and sweet, and the fact that he was underappreciated drove Kurosawa insane. He wanted to take Adachi away, to where, he wasn’t sure. He would take either Adachi becoming a mermaid or him becoming a mermaid. But if Adachi didn’t fall in love with him soon, Kurosawa would never see him again. 

The two of them went to the beach, the place where Kurosawa had rescued Adachi. He hoped Adachi had picked this place for a reason, because if not, Kurosawa was ready to never see Adachi again. 

“Kurosawa?” Adachi asked, so Kurosawa looked at him, giving him his full attention. Adachi squirmed a little under Kurosawa’s intense gaze, but took a deep breath, presumably to tell Kurosawa something, but something clearly caught his attention. Kurosawa looked to where Adachi was looking, and saw Rokkaku running, far too fast. Kurosawa stood up, wanting to say something, and his mouth opened uselessly as Rokkaku slipped and fell, the shell around his neck shattering into tiny shards when it hit some rocks. After looking at the shell, Rokkaku, his mouth open in shock, looked to Kurosawa, who touched his throat. 

“Adachi?” Kurosawa whispered, in shock that he got his voice back. Adachi was looking at him with very wide eyes, and when had he gotten shorter than Ada--of course. Kurosawa looked behind him and found he was a mermaid again. Apparently breaking the shell broke the magic, which made sense, but if that was the case, Kurosawa wasn’t sure why Fujisaki had given it to Rokkaku, of all people. 

“You ARE the one who rescued me, aren’t you,” Adachi whispered, looking upset. “All this time, and I didn’t know...I’m sorry Kurosawa.” 

“No, I’m sorry, Adachi, I couldn’t tell you who I was, and now...we can’t be together.” Kurosawa said miserably, making his way to the ocean. He couldn’t be with Adachi if he was a mermaid, and while the magic seemed to let him see him at least, since it hadn’t been twenty-eight days, Kurosawa thought that this seemed excessively cruel. If it had been the time limit, he could have accepted it, but now he was out of hope. He got to the shore and swam away, glad that the ocean was stealing away his tears. 

* * *

It had only been two days, and yet Kurosawa felt like he would never recover. He wasn’t eating, making his sister nervous. He knew he shouldn’t, but after staying in his room in the palace the entire two days, he swam up to the beach where he had last been with Adachi, knowing it meant nothing, but needing something to do to try and move on. 

“Kurosawa?” Kurosawa, who had been sitting on a nearby rock, out of the water, looked up in shock. He saw Adachi standing near the tide pool, looking confused. 

“Adachi…” Kurosawa felt ready to cry. He started going down the rock, ready to go back to his palace. 

“Kurosawa! Please don’t go!” Adachi yelled frantically, making Kurosawa pause. Adachi had kicked off his boots and was now coming in the water to make sure Kurosawa didn’t leave. He got in front of Kurosawa, looking...Kurosawa wasn’t quite sure. 

“I’m sorry Kurosawa, for not realizing I was in love with you, and not realizing you were the one to rescue me. I can be...not the best at realizing my feelings, and that ended up hurting us both. But I want to be with you, even if you  _ are  _ a merman and I’m only human. The past month or so has been the best time of my life and I can’t bear to be without you, Kurosawa! So...I’m sorry if I made you miss your chance to be with me as a human, but I hope you’ll be with me anyways…” Adachi said, rushing through his words. 

Kurosawa looked at him in shock, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at Adachi, all messy hair and big eyes. Adachi whined as Kurosawa stayed silent and moved closer to the rock, taking Kurosawa’s shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. Kurosawa’s eyes widened before they fluttered shut and he started kissing Adachi back in earnest. He could feel magic take hold of him and when he opened his eyes, he had legs again, and he was dressed in an outfit he had seen on other princes, a tight waistcoat the color of his tail the crowning touch. He saw the wonder in Adachi’s eyes as Adachi took him into a princess carry and carried him back to the shore, making sure to keep Kurosawa out of the water. Once they were back on the shore, Adachi let Kurosawa down and the two kissed again, Kurosawa pulling Adachi close. Tomorrow, there would have to be explanations, but for the time being, Kurosawa had Adachi in his arms and he didn’t want to let go. They finally stopped kissing, and Kurosawa rested his forehead on Adachi’s, feeling breathless. 

“Well, my kingdom’s going to be disappointed,” Adachi joked. 

“Says who?” Kurosawa asked. “I never told you I am also a prince, did I? Just...not a human one.” 

Kurosawa watched as Adachi considered his words, eyes crinkling into a smile as he realized what that meant. 

“Well, Prince Kurosawa, please let me formally welcome you to the kingdom of Toyokawa,” Adachi said. 

“Do you treat all princes like this?” Kurosawa teased. 

Adachi shook his head and Kurosawa smiled, feeling his own eyes crinkle as Adachi brought them into another kiss. 

* * *

“You may now kiss the groom!” 

Urabe’s voice was drowned out by cheers as Kurosawa dipped Adachi into a kiss, Onigiri barking wildly as he saw his favorite humans ignore him. They had gotten married on a ship, and Kurosawa had invited his sister, Fujisaki, and Rokkaku, who had watched from the water. While some mermaids had been disappointed that they had lost their Crown Prince, the now Queen Yumiko was proving to be very popular. The kingdom of Toyokawa loved Kurosawa, and with his blind devotion to Adachi, they saw how valuable Adachi was as well. Kurosawa had never been happier, and with Adachi on his side, he knew he could do anything. 


End file.
